Oops
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Surely they would understand that, right? Surely one little human wouldn't alter me forever..." Jane decides to hunt on her own, but how will her adventure go? Please read and review, it would be much appreciated.


**Yes, um, author's note at the end, read that after the chapter... Please stick with it, it's my first Jane fic, and seeing as we don't know much about her, kinda hard. Please review.  
**

"You knew the consequences of your actions," I said dully. It used to be exciting, but month after month after month of killing those who pushed the rules really did get boring after a while. Especially when I had orders. That made me sad, the orders.

"Please, I won't do it again, I swear," she pleaded. I didn't even know her name. Pity I'd lost my compassion for the job, I suppose one could say. They all looked the same anymore. Red eyes, pale skin, pointed features… or perhaps that was just this one. I didn't care, all the faces just blended together anymore. But this one, this one had a special talent for getting on my nerves. I was so tempted to, but I had orders.

"_Now Jane, Demetri told me on your last outing you used your power without reason, and we're supposed to be fair, and give them a chance to speak, so I'm ordering you to keep your power at bay this time," Aro had told me. I usually like him, preferred him to the others, but why was he doing it? That last one deserved what she got, even if it was a little harsh._

"_Aro, why send her out if she can't use it?" Marcus, my least favorite, but favorite at that time, said. His voice was as boring as his facial expressions. He really paid no interest to anything anymore, but after living for that long, I suppose one had seen everything, and nothing was interesting to him any longer. I nodded my head furiously at his suggestion. I'd rather stay here than go out and not use my gift._

"_No, Marcus. She needs to learn self control – " I scoffed at that, " – and if she doesn't learn it now, she never will," Aro said to Marcus, but looked directly at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes._

"_Fine, and I assume the other orders are in effect as well," I spat at him. For my being his favorite, I was really not being treated as such anymore. He nodded at my assumption, and I turned stiffly and walked away. I sent him a little shock of pain, not enough to do any real damage, just enough to show him how much I didn't like his new order._

"_Jane, if she doesn't talk, use it minimally, but if she does talk, don't use it at all," he called after me, and I smiled to myself. Perhaps I did go to extremes to get my way, but I got it in the end, and that's all that mattered._

But this one was talking. This made me sad, but I wasn't about to show that.

"No matter, we do not take risks. You are a loose cannon, and we can't afford it if you misfire again," I said. I turned my back on her, and waved the boys towards her. She was frightened, but she was frightened of the wrong thing. Or maybe not. I was under orders after all. The other orders were constant; no hunting, no fighting amongst ourselves, and now, no powers without reason. Stupid vampire. I don't care if he saved me, I wanted to use my power. It wasn't fair. I heard the girl scream, and it wasn't a scream from dying, it was from excruciating pain. My excruciating pain. Oops. I turned around again, and everyone – Demetri, Felix, and Alec – were looking at me with distaste. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I lost control, we're entitled to mistakes, aren't we?" I said innocently. Demetri and Felix shrugged, but Alec knew better than to buy my act. He was my twin, but it still shocked me how he knew when I was telling the truth, and when I was lying. He would, no doubt, talk to Aro about this when we got home.

This was not right. Usually it was Alec breaking the rules, and I followed and reported. He'd always gone hunting, I never saw the thrill in it. What was the point in hunting when we had the humans hand picked and delivered to our door, quite literally, too.

He was going to report me. I couldn't blame him, all the times I reported him. I just didn't understand what he got from hunting. Demetri said it was exhilarating. But Demetri was a tracker, so of course it was exhilarating for him. Demetri was the only one who could hunt, only because of his gift. Alec could use his gift, but he never did unless we were being attacked, and now I couldn't use my gift. It made me thirsty.

We were in Australia currently, a place vampires were supposed to avoid at all costs, mainly because the rain only came in one season, and every other season of the year was sunny. And dry. We wouldn't be home for another week, and it had been three weeks since my last meal. Surely they would understand that, right? I'm sure only one little human wouldn't forever alter me, and we were going our separate ways, Felix, Demetri, Alec and I, so they wouldn't know. Well, perhaps they would, given the red added to the blue contacts in stead of the present black. That they would notice, but I was absolutely starving… one little human wouldn't hurt, would it?

I paid no attention to the sounds of the girl being ripped apart, they didn't matter to me. No, I could care less. And I ignored the smell of her burning flesh when that part came. I was on the edge of the small greenness clearing of trees, and they joined me, one at a time. I could feel their eyes on me, as if they knew what I was thinking, but they were only waiting for orders from me, and nothing more. I was just being paranoid. I looked at the ground, studying the dry soil that would love to have some moisture. This place was too dry for my taste. I wondered if the people were the same. To dry for me. I nodded my head suddenly, slowly, not erratically as many would guess, and they took off. I was left alone, and I knew where to go, but I didn't know what I would do when I got there.

The closest city was Perth, and that was still a far ways away. I could make the trip there in little more than a day. It wouldn't be hard. I did have a lot to think about though…

I was already breaking one rule, the no hunting order. That wasn't good. It meant death for any one of us, though I wasn't sure why. I had never gone on a trip where someone hunted before. I usually kept people in line. Even then, Alec had been pardoned, and that was because he was extraordinarily hungry, would I have the same pardon? And Demetri, well, it was his nature, and certain scents pulled him to them, and he couldn't very well help that. I only ever ate the people who came through our halls. I didn't know how to hunt, per say, but I had a faint idea. I knew that Bella's blood had been exceptional to Edward, and knew that kind of pull only happened once in every vampire's lifetime. Humans would call it the sweetest wine, or the strongest ale, whichever one they preferred. I had had no such luck with the people brought to us, and I knew that I wouldn't find it in Perth. It was such an unorthodox place for one such as myself, why should I have better luck here than in Volterra?

The other rule I had broken, but I had lost my temper, they wouldn't fault me for that. Aro lost his temper, and would gain access to your mind without your permission, and black mail you. How was that any better than what I did. It slipped, everyone slips once, that they could not fault me for. At least I would never have to worry about breaking the third order. I could never fight with one of my brothers. Alec and I had gotten in one fight in our existence, and I had broken him. He no longer bothered me, or angered me. We were at peace. Demetri and Felix were both curious fools, and pleaded with me to show them what everyone at the receiving end of my gift felt. I didn't go easy on them, to say the least. Since then, even if Aro or Marcus or Caius had made them the 'boss,' or 'leader,' they did what I said. It was nice, the leadership I had, but after a while, it started to be expected.

Granted, I did like expecting it, but I didn't want it to go to my head, and it had only gone to my head a little. I knew any of them could easily take me out without warning, and I knew Caius, the one who didn't like me for some unfathomable reason, would have no problem ordering my death without my knowing. Therefore, I never got on their bad side. Even if I was ordered to be killed, I hoped someone I wasn't so familiar with, or close to, to kill me. That would be nice. Reasonable. A good way to go. But I wouldn't have a say in the matter. No one ever did.

But back to the current predicament. I'd never hunted before. I didn't know how to do it. I knew how to be inconspicuous, but I didn't know exactly how to do it. Did I lure this person in? Or did I follow them? I knew how to feed well enough, but getting them to me, to an inconspicuous point in the area would be hard. . .

Before I knew it, I was in the city, the very outskirts of the city, but I could smell the blood stronger now. It was wonderful. It filled my head, and I turned, ravishing in the smell.

"Excuse me, miss, are you lost?" I heard a voice ask. It was a male, and his heart rate was only a little fast. I stopped turning around. Perhaps it made me look like I was lost. I smiled, taking the scene surrounding us in. We were alone, and if I was a good little girl, no one would hear. It couldn't have been better.

"I am actually. Could you possibly tell me where I am?" I asked as naively as I could manage. My hope was that he would turn around, looking for a street name or something like that, and I wasn't disappointed. He was only a few inches taller than me, he had to be a teenager, and I could easily reach his mouth with my hands from the back. I walked to the front of his body, and, with my free hand, held my forefinger to my lips. "Shh," I told him. "You don't have to worry about anything," I said, seeing the fear in his eyes. He relaxed at my words, and I removed my hand from his mouth. "Can I trust you to be quiet, no matter what?" I asked him seriously. I didn't know what he was expecting, but living in a house full of boys myself, I could only guess what it was. He closed his eyes, and I took that time to roll my own. I'd never tried using my gift while feeding, but it must have a nice end result.

My eyes followed the vein in his throat, and I could clearly see it throbbing with his pulse. I gravitated towards it instantly, drawn in by not only the sight, but the smell of it as well. It was inviting. I kissed his neck, feeling him shudder at the coldness of my lips. "Don't worry," I whispered against his neck still. I opened my mouth a little wider and bit into his neck. I could hear is sharp intake of breath. It had caught him by surprise. I chuckled into the bite, and then his screaming, a beautiful sound of agony, made my chuckling turn into a laugh. I guess the fear that was in the air, and the adrenalin pumping through this man's blood made it so much better, and so much easier for me to lose control over my gift. Oops. I was almost done with him, so I didn't bother to stop his screaming. People would pass it off as some bad Halloween joke or something. Lucky me.

I finished more quickly than I had wanted to, and realized that it was much better finding who you wanted to drink, and not having to pick from a group of fifty people. How boring eating at home seemed now. It was much better having this kind of choice. I realized that I wanted another.

I searched another person out, this time a female, seeing if I could have the same loss of control, and I was not disappointed. If anything, I was more out of control than with the male. This was wonderful. And as much as I wanted to continue, I knew I had to stop. I didn't want to, but I had to make sure I didn't overeat. I didn't know what would happen, but it couldn't be good. I headed back to the area we said we would meet and found the three already waiting for me.

"We decided to go early," Felix said. They were all looking at me. I just smiled and nodded. We went to the air port on foot. We didn't have to worry about being exposed, it was night. We traded our tickets in for a sooner flight, and waited. They were all nervous. They hadn't fed in a couple of weeks, so I understood their nervousness. I laughed quietly to myself. Alec looked up.

"What do you find amusing Jane?" he asked. "You haven't eaten recently either," he said before looking in my eyes. That's when I averted them quickly. He looked at me with more interest, I could feel it. "Jane, tell me you didn't," he said. Things took so little time to click in his mind. I glared at him, telling him to drop it. He looked at my eyes carefully. "I'll have to tell Aro about this. You know that was his number one rule for you," he said. Number one rule for me? As a singular? I thought that rule applied to everyone. Did I just learn that it had only applied to me? The confusion must have shown on my face, because he looked like he just let one of Aro's secrets loose.

"He thought I wouldn't be able to control myself?" I asked. He just nodded. We sat in silence, and I contemplated what I had just learnt. I would have to talk to Aro about this when I got back. I could always take a break from the Volturi for a while. He would welcome me back with ease, I was sure…

* * *

Three months had past since Australia. Aro had thought I wouldn't be able to control myself if I started hunting, and I couldn't say he was wrong. I wasn't killing many people, but I must say that many new cases of insanity due to a pain that couldn't be explained was occurring much more these days. The victims usually complained about a fire that was burning their body. I would stand outside those wards, listening to the torture I was causing.

The Volturi couldn't eliminate me for that. I wasn't killing anyone, or exposing us in any way. I was merely driving people, humans, to insanity. Occasionally one would be found drained of blood, but mainly I filled the hospital with live humans. And they said I had no self control.

Three months, and one hundred and seventeen mental patients later, and I received another visit.

"Aro wants you to return," Chelsea said. Aro had sent Chelsea this time, he must be desperate. He never let his trusted body guard go without being desperate. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me, she seemed afraid to.

"Well, he was just worried about you. We've been keeping an eye on you, and noticed that trails of bodies weren't following you, but you've been making more and more people insane, he wanted to apologize to you for restricting that. He blames himself for your absence," she said quickly. I took her hand, and give it a small squeeze.

"As he should," I said maliciously. She finally looked at me, and my face wasn't unpleasant, I made sure to make it friendly. I could feel her shield start protecting her, but I was faster. Her face contorted in pain, and her shield was forgotten about completely. She knew better than to scream, so it wasn't quite as fulfilling as the humans. At least she would be able to hear me. "Give him a message for me," I said as I increased the power behind my mental assault. "Tell him not to contact me again, I'll come back on my own time," I finished maliciously. I released her hand, and withdrew my mental beating slowly. She nodded and turned to leave. Aro wouldn't take the news well, but it was my choice, and he'd always said he'd respect the choices of those who helped him. If he did get mad, and did something about it, well, oops.

**Okay, so yes, that's the ending. I have justification for it, so before you leave a review saying something like, "This is so out of character," please read this. **

**One, we have no idea, well, we have a little idea, about how Jane acts. We've seen that she would do a lot for Aro, but if he ever deceived her, and Aro is very capable of deceiving people, I think she would leave for a short time, or even indefinitely. This is just what I've gathered from the books. Aro is very nice and all that, but he can be a very very mean person, and we shouldn't look beyond that. **

**Two, I'm under the assumption that Jane has never hunted on her own before, and she's just been served by the group of people before she goes out, so to speak. So, um… Yes, I chose Australia because it's the worst place for a vampire… ******** Please review. It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
